Joker's Wild
by AndromonX
Summary: Time Force on April Fool's Day... Pranks and hi-jinx as only the Power Rangers are capable of.


Joker's Wild: An April Fool's Day Fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own Power Rangers, or claim to. I made up the Red Jester... Mainly because mutants of the day don't last long enough to be useful for fanfics. ^_^  
  
Jen wasn't looking forwards to April 1, 2001. No, that was putting it mildly. She was dreading it. The other Rangers were good friends, but she shuddered to think of what they could to.  
  
To begin with, there was Katie. Who knew what Katie could do with all that strength? She could move Jen's bed to the balcony... while Jen was still in it. And that's if Katie couldn't come up with something original.  
  
Obviously, Trip was to be dreaded more than any of the other rangers were on this day. His telepathic powers made him an absolutely horrific prankster. He could easily find out just what would mortify you most, and do it.  
  
And then there was Lucas. While Katie and Trip were generally easygoing, Lucas was, for lack of a better word, a thrill-seeker. He lived for speed and adventure, and could only go for so long without something to keep him busy. If he'd set up something, it was going to be over the top.  
  
As for Wes... Well, she didn't know him as well as she'd like to. He seemed to be a nice guy, if a bit of an airhead sometimes. What this day might bring...  
  
So, with a feeling of dread, she went to sleep on the night of March 31, fully prepared to wake up to some horrific surprise.  
  
***  
  
"Jen, wake UP!" Nadira screeched.  
  
Jen leapt to her feet, ready to fight... Before falling six feet and landing on her rear end.  
  
Katie gently set down Jen's bed as Lucas walked up and high-fived Nadira. The three shared a good laugh at Jen's expense.  
  
"You teamed up with NADIRA to pull one over on me?" Jen screamed.  
  
"Daddy's gonna be SO pissed," Nadira giggled.  
  
"Best not to argue with young love," Katie said with a sigh.  
  
"Wait..." said Jen, "those two are...?"  
  
"I don't even want to know what he sees in her," replied Katie, every bit as incredulous about this as Jen.  
  
"Then why did...?" Jen began, before letting her question die in mid-sentence.  
  
"Figured I could at least get a good joke out of it... Thankfully Trip and Wes aren't here. They probably would have had other plans," shrugged Katie.  
  
At this, Lucas began to snicker.  
  
"What?" demanded Jen.  
  
"I think I know what plans Wes has for you," said Lucas with a dirty grin.  
  
Nadira swatted at him playfully. "You are such a naughty little boy, Lucas," she scolded.  
  
"You freaks have fun," said Jen as she stormed out. "I'm gonna go find Alex and Trip."  
  
***  
  
"Oh MAN," said Trip. "I've gotta tell Jen you're thinking that."  
  
"If you say ONE WORD," threatened Wes, "Alex isn't gonna be the only dead Power Ranger around here, do I make myself..."  
  
"What's going on here?" demanded Jen as she jogged up.  
  
"Well, Wes was..." began Trip, but Wes clamped a hand over the Zybrian's mouth before any more words could come out.  
  
"It's blackmail," protested Wes.  
  
"He's threatening to tell me what you're thinking about me?" guessed Jen.  
  
Wes nodded, blushing.  
  
"I already have a pretty good guess," she replied. "Now let's get back to the clock tower, we have a problem."  
  
"What problem?" Wes asked.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know," replied Trip.  
  
"Stay out of my brain!" screamed Jen.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't get lost," replied Trip. "It's not very big."  
  
"Does it ever bother you to be a green-haired freak?" asked Wes.  
  
"Nah," said Trip.  
  
***  
  
"Frax, find the Red Jester," ordered Ranisk. "I have something special planned for those annoying Power Rangers today..."  
  
***  
  
"By the Great Beetle!" gasped Trip, looking at Katie.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"You... Oh my... I can't tell them, it's too horrific."  
  
"Oh my GOD... You didn't..."  
  
"What is it?" asked Wes.  
  
"She's the MALE of her species," said Trip with a sly grin. "Happy April Fool's Day!"  
  
"Don't kill him yet," said Wes.  
  
"Why not?" asked Katie, enraged.  
  
"Because we need him to help us with the mutant problem."  
  
"Hey, they're not all bad," replied Lucas, who was locking lips with Nadira on the couch.  
  
"That's just disturbing," said Wes. "I'm gonna go find Jen, and..."  
  
"Jen's found you!" shouted Jen, in her Pink Ranger attire, leveling her Vortex Blaster.  
  
"What are you DOING?" asked Katie.  
  
"You're all under arrest. You are charged with being accomplices to Ransik's escape, and as for YOU, Lucas, you are guilty of high treason, consorting with the enemy, and failure to recognize an April Fool's Joke," she laughed, putting down her Vortex Blaster. "You should have SEEN how you were trembling! I cannot BELIVE you thought I'd..."  
  
She didn't have time to finish. A blaring siren interrupted.  
  
"We got big bad monster activity!" screamed Circuit.  
  
A minute later they were out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Daddy would have to pick now," grumbled Nadira.  
  
"RANGERS!" shouted the Red Jester.  
  
"We sure ain't Los Luchadores!" replied Wes.  
  
"And nobody's happier that we aren't than I am," added Lucas.  
  
"We're here to take you in!" shouted Jen.  
  
Red Jester wasted no time in growing to an enormous height, and the Rangers immediately called their Megazord.  
  
The Red Jester smiled and flung his arms to his size. Countless clones appeared on each side of him.  
  
"There's no way we can take that many!" shouted Trip, panicking.  
  
The Red Jesters drew huge bazookas, pulled the triggers...  
  
And flags with the word "Bang!" on them popped out, the Red Jester returning to his normal size and number afterwards, leaving without doing anything.  
  
The Rangers left their Megazord, then turned around to hear Ransik laughing.  
  
"Ransik!" snarled Katie.  
  
Ransik walked up to Katie, picked her up, and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Happy April Fool's Day," he said, putting her down as he began laughing anew.  
  
"You were great!" said Wes.  
  
"Wait," said Trip, "YOU were woking with RANSIK?"  
  
"Some mindreader YOU are," laughed Wes.  
  
"And the thing with you and Nadira," asked Jen, "that was a joke too, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lucas.  
  
"Well, it started out that way, but..." began Nadira.  
  
"EW!" said Lucas, backing away quickly.  
  
"April Fool's," said Nadira as she hopped onto a motorcycle that probably wasn't hers and rode away.  
  
"We'll meet again," said Ransik, "and when we do, the battle will be serious." With this, he turned and walked away.  
  
Everyone started laughing again. Ransik stopped walking and reached behind him, tearing the sign off his back to read it.  
  
"FRAX!" he belowed as he charged down the street.  
  
THE END  



End file.
